TFR on Facebook
by Echos in my head
Summary: Something that came out of my warped mind half an hour ago. The cast of TFR on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

TFR on Facebook

Disclaimer: ...

Intro.: This needs no intro. Just me doing something stupid.

Chapter 1

**Hanso Awesomethief**

FML! Faeries are stone! Nao I cant steal their crap! :(

_Fyora FaerieQueen likes this._

_King Altador_ is now friends with _Skeith Guard_ and _Draik Guard_.

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Is currently hiding behind a faerie.

_Jazan TheQasalaKing and 2 other people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing- _ha! fail!

_Hanso Awesomethief-_:P

**King Altador**

OH NOES! The FAERIES ARE STONEZ!11

_Xandra SuperXwee likes this._

_Brynn KickassKougra and 3 other people _joined _SAVE TEH FAERIEZ!_

**Brynn KickassKougra**

OMG! WTF HAPPENED?

_King Altador- _idk.

_Hanso Awesomethief- _Perhaps I might be of assistance? :)

_Brynn KickassKougra- _aw shite. Its Hanso.

_Jazan TheQasalanKing likes this._

_King Altador _is now friends with _Jazan TheQasalaKing, Hanso Awesomethief _and_Brynn KickassKougra._

**Jazan TheQasalaKing**

DONT TRUST DA IXI!

_Skeith Guard likes this._

_Hanso Awesometheif-_ aw, why not? :(

_Jazan TheQasalanKing-_ cuz you a thief.

_Hanso Awesomethief-_;_;

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_ poked _Hanso Awesomethief._

**Brynn KickassKougra**

Gise, can we give da shithead a chance?

_Hanso Awesometheif likes this._

_King Altador_- Fine. Whats the story?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Pay first.

_Draik Guard and 4 others_ poked _Hanso Awesomethief._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

alright i'll tell you. A few hours ago...

_Hanso Awesometheif is offline._

**Brynn KickassKougra**

HANSO U BITCH!11!

_7 people like this_.

_Echo Note: Something I saw on other archives, thought I'd give it a try. If it's not funny I'll just remove it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Okay, so people seem to like this._

_5 people like this._

_...Yeah, so I'll just continue, shall I?_

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Sorry peeps, I had to make a screenie. Here's what happened.

**Hubrid Nox**

I H8 DA FAERIEZ! I MAKES THEM STONE LOLZ! :D

_Hubrid Nox _recived _A Magical Artefact _from _Anonymous._

_Fyora FaerieQueen _and_ 249 others _added _Being Stoned _to their _Interests._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

An dat's wut happened.

_Skeith Guard- _so the faeires like taking drugs?

_Draik Guard _poked _Skeith Guard._

**Draik Guard – Skeith Guard**

He meant stoned as in being stone! NOW WE LOOK LIKE IDIOTS! :(

_Hanso Awesomethief- _what else is new?

_37 people like this._

**Jazan TheQasalaKing – Hanso Awesomethief**

That screenie was TOTAL BS!

_28 people like this._

_King Altador- _It might be true. Who knows?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _he has no reason to lie to us.

_Hanso Awesomethief likes this._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

U LIKE ME! I KNEW IT! ;)

_178 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra- _in ur dreams.

**King Altador**

OMGZ LETS FIND XANDRA!

_Jazan TheQasalaKing _and _Hanso Awesomethief _joined _SAVE TEH FAERIEZ!_

_King Altador _is in _The Faerieland Library _with _5 others._

_Xandra SuperXwee_ is now friends with _Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_

**Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!**

Ain't braille keyboards the shit?

_1284 people like this._

**Xandra SuperXwee – Hanso Awesomethhief**

THIEF!

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

I CAN XPLAIN!

_Skeith Guard _and_ Draik Guard _poked _Hanso Awesomethief._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Okay, maybe I doctored the screenie a bit...

_Brynn KickassKougra- _DISLKIE! Tell us da truth now.

_Hanso Awesomethief- _I need to make another screenie.

_Hanso Awesomethief is now offline._

_Xandra SuperXwee _and _Jazan TheQasalaKing _are fans of _Kickin' Hanso's ass!_

_Brynn KickassKougra _is a fan of _facepalming._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hanso Awesomethief**

HEYS! I back with the legit screenie. Here it is...

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

Ima steal ur crap!

_Hanso Awesomethief _took _A Magical Artefact _and _3 other things_ from _Xandra SuperXwee._

**Xandra SuperXwee – Hanso Awesomethief**

EAT MAGIC BYOTCH!

_17 people like this._

_Hanso Awesomethief- _missed me!

_Xandra SuperXwee- _D:

_Hanso Awesomethief _is in _Faerieland_ with _Hubrid Nox._

_Hubrid Nox _received _A Magical Artefact _from _Hanso Awesomethief._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

And y'all know the rest.

_Brynn KickassKougra- _U SO STUPID!

_427 people like this._

_Hanso Awesomethief- _I didn't know!

_Xandra SuperXwee- _HES A CRIMINAL DONT TRUST HIM!

_Brynn KickassKougra- _sadly I do.

_Hanso Awesomethief and 227 other people like this._

_Xandra SuperXwee- _Of course YOU trust him!

_Jazan TheQasalaKing- _somethin going on between u 2?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _NO!

**King Altador – Xandra SuperXwee**

wut artefact did he sell to Nox?

_Xandra SuperXwee- _how am I supposed 2 know?

_Hanso Awesomethief _changed his profile picture.

_13 people like this._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

it wuz this one lol.

_Xandra SuperXwee- _I DONT LOOK LIKE THAT!

_Brynn KickassKougra _is at _Nox's Castle _with _7 other people._

_King Altador _became a fan of _stating the obvious._

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH! _became a fan of _stupid metaphors._

_Hanso Awesomethief _became a fan of _Tricking Altador's stupid guards, _and added _Breaking and Entering _to his_ interests._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief **

wut r u doing?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _im finding my own way in. Wouldja miss me? ;)

_97 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra- _Hardly.

_Hanso Awesomethief- _i'll see you inside. Of course, you could stop me. ;)

_Brynn KickassKougra- _I'll pass.

_Hanso Awesomethief- _thats wut I thought.

_Echo Note: So, apparently, people like my brainshit (that's what I'm gonna call my stories now, "Echo brainshit", because it's the shit that comes out of my brain). I'm glad that people like my brainshit. It makes my brain feel special._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's Echo with your next dose of brainshit!_

Chapter 4

**Hanso Awesomethief**

In Nox's castle. He really needs a home decorator. Or maybe some glasses.

_22 people like this._

**Hubrid Nox – Hanso Awesomethief**

WUT DA CRAP R U DOING HERE?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _seeing how ur artefact is doing.

_Hubrid Nox- _wtf?

_Stupid Alarms _are now online, and _Torch OnTheWall _changed his color to _Red._

_Hubrid Nox _became a fan of _Lookin' in mah crystal ball, setting traps on people _and _Throwing the previously stated crystal ball at peoples heads._

_Hubrid Nox _is in _A secret passageway behind the bookcase._

_Brynn KickassKougra _is in _Nox's Room _with _Hanso Awesomethief._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

DAMMIT HANSO! U let him go! D:

_Hanso Awesomethief- _dont worry, I know where he is.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ and _Brynn KickassKougra_ are in _A secret passageway behind the bookcase._

_Hanso_ _Awesomethief_ and _Brynn_ _KickassKougra_ became fans of _Insulting Each Other_.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ and _Brynn KickassKougra_ became fans of _Physically Harming Each Other._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ changed her profile picture.

_2213 people like this._

_Hanso Awesomethief- _u look better without the helmet ;)

_2213 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ became a fan of _Terrible comebacks._

_Hanso Awesomethief_ and _Brynn KickassKougra_ are in _Nox's Puzzle Room._

_Hanso Awesomethief_ added _Savin' the others from danger_ to his _Interests_.

_Brynn KickassKougra_ became a fan of _Correcting Hanso's Mistakes When They Always Occur._

_King Altador, Jazan TheQasalaKing_ and _3 others_ became fans of_ OMG I H8 THIS CASTLE WITH THE DEATH RAY AND THE SCARABS AND THE WADJETS etc., but the ice cream's all good! :D_

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_ became a fan of _Being blind, cuz then I cant see what the others r screaming at._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hanso Awesomethief**

SOOOOOO glad that's over. But I got my chintzy mynci!

_121 people like this._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

how am I supposed 2 xplain this 2 da others? I TRUSTED U! ;_;

_Hanso Awesomethief- _heys, I just saved them from certain doom! Or whatever would have happened to them.

_Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Brynn KickassKougra_ became fans of _Not Looking At the Crystal Ball, Despite the Fact That It Has Nox In It._

_Hubrid Nox_ became a fan of _Not Looking Where I'm Going._

**Hubrid Nox**

Theys so stupid LMAO

_Other Nox-_ U SO STUPID!1

_Hubrid Nox_- Aw crapdoodles :(

_Other Nox_ sent _A flash of deadly magic_ to _Hubrid Nox._

_Hubrid Nox_ added _Oh noes, im dead D:_ to his _Information_.

_Hubrid Nox is offline._

_442124 people_ became fans of _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The members of _SAVE TEH FAERIEZ!_ are outside of _Nox's castle._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Tied to a tree. FML.

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- wut else did you expect?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Some thanx for my amazin heroics.

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- HA! No!

_Skeith Guard _became a fan of _Da bowl of ice cream in front of me!_

**Hanso Awesomethief**

cmon gise! At least Brynn believes me, right?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- sry, u pushed things too far this time.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- ;_;

**Ogrin TopChopMASTAH! - Jazan TheQasalaKing**

Jazan, dontcha think that u be a creep to be happy at Hanso's pain?

_223 people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing-_ I NOT HAPPY! Okay, yea I am :D. People like ur posts Ogrin!

**Hanso Awesomethief**

OMFGZ! FAERIELAND'S FALLING! NOOOOO!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- Fick! It true!

_17 people like this_.

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ Fick?

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ I swore in german :)

_22 people like this._

**King Altador**

with the faeires all stonez, da cloud is sinking! Time is of the essence!

_Xandra SuperXwee_- uh, duuuh?

_39 people like this._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Oh noes! Shadow wraiths! And im still tied up...

_Brynn KickassKougra_ and_ 6 others_ became fans of _BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA THESE WRAITHS! BOOYAH!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Brynn KickassKougra**

WTF ARE THESE THINGS?/?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- Nox's minions?

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- fuck no! They ghosts. These something else!

_13 people like this._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

I still tied up :(

_Brynn KickassKougra _sent _FREEDOM!_ to _Hanso Awesomethief._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

thanx.

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ don't mention it.

_Xandra SuperXwee_ and _7 others_ became a fan of _OH MY GOD, HOW MANY FUCKING WRAITHS ARE THERE? _

_King Altador_ became a fan of _Star Gazing._

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_ became a fan of _Useless Metaphors._

_112 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ became a fan of _Saying I'm Gonna Provide A Distraction, But Come Up With A Likely-To-Fail Plan Instead._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ is in _the Haunted Woods_ with _Hanso Awesomethief_ and _Xandra SuperXwee._

**Xandra SuperXwee – Brynn KickassKougra**

U like him, dont u?

_13728 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra_- NO!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Awww, but wut about our history?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- History?

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ he tried to steal from me on my first day as a guard. Then I kept catching and arresting him time and time again.

_Xandra SuperXwee_- dat's boring. I go find books nao.

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

U know, I almost got fired because I trusted u.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- ;_;

_Brynn KickassKougra_ and _Hanso Awesomethief_ are in _the Brightvale Dungeons._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

DONT LOCK ME UP PLZ!11

_Brynn KickassKougra_- sry, I have to.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- can't I help? Do u trust me anymore?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- stay safe. Brb.

_Hanso Aewsomethief_ and _Brynn KickassKougra_ became fans of _looking sadly at each other through __the bars of a prison cell._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ changed her _Relationship Status_ to _It's Complicated._

_The entire Brynnso Popluation likes this._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

Look at this!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Key to this cell?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- No, a book! It has a picture of the artefact you stole on it!

_Brynn KickassKougra_ posted a picture on _Hanso Awesomethief's wall._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

No, this one is bigger. Can it reverse da spell?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- idk.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- so its useless?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- AT LEAST IM TRYING TO HELP!

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ In. A. Cell. Can't help.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ likes _hearing sounds of fighting, then make a joke out of it like I always do._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

MUST SAVE CITY! HERE BOOK!

_Brynn KickassKougra_ sent _Hanso Awesomethief_ a _Book_.

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

Let me help! Please?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- Nope. Sry.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- No crazy heroics, then.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- u 2.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- I a thief. I behind bars :(

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _Reading Books...The Hard Way._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

Stay there! Brb!

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _My totally amazin' Macgyver skilz._

_Hanso Awesomethief_ added _Breaking Out (of jail)_ to his _Interests_.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _Stupid Guards, Saving the Day is for the Main Characters!_

_Hanso Awesomethief_ poked _Skeith Guard 2_ and_ Draik Guard 2._

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _The Princess Bride Quotes._

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _FREEDOM!_

_Echo Note: Hey, have any of you noticed this? At the end of chapter 17, total time passed = possibly less than 1 day. At the end of the epilogue, total time passed = a little over 1 month. Uh... what?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Whoa! Wraith attack!

**Brynn KickassKougra**

Livin' up to my last name!

_112 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ became a fan of _WRAITH SWORD SLICE! _

**Brynn KickassKougra**

Got my sword stuck in an inconveniently place wooden pole. And now a gigantic wraith is about to kill me. FML.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ likes _Jumping up on wraiths to save my friends._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

Lets go!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- hell no!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- But its hopeless! D:

_Brynn KickassKougra_- pussy out if u wanna. BRYNN KILL WRAITHS TO SAVE CITY!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Fine! Stay and die!

_Hanso Awesomethief_ was sent _A sword to the face_ from _Brynn KickassKougra._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougr**a

DAMMIT WUT WUZ DAT FOR?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- hey, at least I killed that wraith behind u.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- there was a wraith? o_0

_Brynn KickassKougra_ became a fan of _I H8 DA WRAITHS!_

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Oh noes, the wraiths got brynn! :(

_Hanso Awesometheif_ became a fan of _Catapulting Myself._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

Hanso! Give da book 2 Altador!

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ uh...no.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- D:

_Hanso Awesomethief_ changed his profile picture.

_163592 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ and _Xandra SuperXwee_ changed their _Location_ to _Some Random Cave._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Xandra SuperXwee**

WTF ARE THOSE?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- pets being drained of life by purple goo. Did u find a book?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- :/

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

POKE. Glad I'm here?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- not really.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- STFU Xandra!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _Saving innocent civilians is all in a days work...Aw who am I kidding, I H8 DA TUNNELZ!_

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

Glad I saved u?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- no, it wuz my magic!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- keep tellin urself that.

_Brynn KickassKoura_- shuddup. Lets get outta here. And hanso, how did u get in da cave?

_Hanso_ _Awesomethief_- I hung out with the right crowd.

_Brynn_ _KickassKougra_- What?

_Hanso_ _Awesomethief_- I rode on one of the wraiths backs.

_Brynn_ _KickassKougra_- oh.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ is _On top of a cliff somewhere in Brightvale_ with _2 others._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

U SHOULDA GAVE DA BOOK 2 ALTADOR!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- :/

_Brynn KickassKougra_- thnx tho. ;)

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ INTERRUPTION! WHERE DA BOOK?

_Hanso_ _Awesomethief_ sent _A Book_ to _Xandra SuperXwee._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Xandra SuperXwee**

See? That's the pic I saw before.

_Xandra SuperXwee_- Maybe. All I see is a map.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- OMGZ GUISE I KNOW WHERE THAT IS :D

_Xandra SuperXwee_- wut a surprise *sarcasm*

_Hanso Awesomethief_- wanna get there or not?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- its the only plan we got.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ is at _The Ancient Thieves Guild _with_ 2 others._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Its creepy. NO LIKE! Ladies first? :)

_Brynn KickassKougra _and_ Xandra SuperXwee _poked_ Hanso Awesomethief._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Shadow Wraiths_ are in _The Ancient Thieves Guild _with _3 others._

**Brynn KickassKougra**

Oh noes! Not again! D:

**Hanso Awesomethief**

And runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'...

_2231 people like this._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Xandra SuperXwee**

i'll hold them off! Find da artefact!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- but u will die! :(

_Xandra SuperXwee_- no she wont dumbass.

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Well what have we here in this fine room?

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ oh, I dunno. The artefact, maybe? *sarcasm*

_Hanso Awesomethief_- SHUDDUP NO ONE LIKES U!

_Xandra_ _SuperXwee_ received _An Artefact._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

We got da shit! PARTAY!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- -_-

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ dis artefact might be the sister to the other one. I could try 2 reverse da spell.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- lets find the others. 2 DA HAUNTED WOODZ!

_Brynn KickassKougra_ is at _The Haunted Woods_ with _2 others._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

Not another wraith attack!

_Brynn KickassKougra- Comment has been removed for over-explicit cursing._

_Hanso Awesomethief_- o.0

**Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!**

OH HAI GUISE! HOW YA DOIN?

_15697 people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- damn, ogrin, people really like ur posts!

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!-_ ikr?

_19849 people like this._

_Draik Guard_- o.0

**Sketih Guard**

Durp.

_17 people like this._

**King Altador – Brynn KickassKougra**

did u find anything?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- yep. We found another artefact BUT I think all of Neopia is in danger!

_Skeith Guard_- OH NO!

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- Calm yourself, boy!

_18362 people like this._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**King Altador**

Soooo...Neopia is dying?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- YES! IVE BEEN XPLAININ DIS FOR 20 MINUTES ALREADY!

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- so were basically screwed, amirite?

_122834 people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- DAMN! 100K likes!

**Xandra SuperXwee**

when ur all done talking about likes, can i reverse the spell? In the plains outside the woods? Um?

_Draik Guard_- the "um" wuz supposed to be more suspicious.

_Xandra SuperXwee_- gtfo.

_Skeith Guard-_ wut does that mean?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- GET THE FUCK OUT! :D

_Brynn KickassKougra_- Hanso! Dont you know that ur not supposed to teach inappropriate words to a mentaly challenged Altador guard?

_276 people like this._

_Hanso Awesomethief_- thats coming from the person whose comment got deleted from the site for overswearing.

_The same 276 people like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra _poked_ Hanso Awesomethief._

**Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!**

LEZZGO!

_12 people like this._

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- its a fun way of saying "let's go". -_-

_2287490 people like this._

**Xandra SuperXwee – Hanso Awesomethief**

Brynn doesnt respect you, or ask you your opinion, or think of you as anything more than a theif.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- we just have a professional relationship.

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ BS

_Hanso Awesomethief_- fuck you!

_Xandra SuperXwee_ is at _The Plains Outside Of the Haunted Woods _with _7 others._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

gr8. Another wratih attack.

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- FML

_Jazan's fangirls like this._

_Brynn KickassKougra_ became a fan of _bossing around my inferior friends._

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_ and _3 others_ became fans of _WHY WONT THESE WRAITHS DIE?_

_Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Brynn KickassKougra _became fans of_ I hate spell decoding._

_Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Brynn KickassKougra _became fans of _I swear, if I get zapped ONE MORE TIME..._

_Xandra SuperXwee _became a fan of _I love it how these people help my with my evil plans without __realising it._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

Wait, what?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- shut up and stabilize.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Wow. TFR on Facebook is definitely by far my most popular story! It makes Echo happy. And sorry for taking my time with updates, it's been a busy week. But now it's Friday-_

Rebeccah Black: (singing) It's Fridays! Fridays! Gotta get down-

Me: AW FUCK!

Armin: *_sigh_*

Fire: Oh my God, that song is so _annoying!_

Shadow: Armin, honey, maybe now you can use your cattle prod!

Armin: OMG CAN I?

Me: Yes! Yes please! Rebeccah Black is trying to kill me with her music! Take her to...THE CAGE!

Armin: *_takes out cattle prod and herds Rebeccah to THE CAGE*_

Me: Sorry about that folks. But chapter 13 is short, so I thought that I'd give you all some extra randomness.

oOo

**Xandra SuperXwee**

Almost...almost...

_Hanso Awesomethief_ became a fan of _Why do magical artefacts like knocking me out?_

_King Altador, Jazan TheQasalaKing, Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!, Skeith Guard _and_ Draik Guard_ added _Being Stoned_ to their _Interests_.

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

Brynn? BRYNN! WAKE UP DAMMIT!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- your check will be deposited in three days time ma'am.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Sleep talking? About being a banker? I'm learning all sorts of random things 2day.

_Xandra SuperXwee_- your gonna learn at least one more.

**Xandra SuperXwee**

Whoops, lost meh glasses. Who cares, I dont need them anyway.

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

Xandra! Look out 4 da wraiths!

_Xandra SuperXwee_- Hey, watch this!

_Xandra SuperXwee_ added _CRASHING FAERIELAND TO THE GROUND!_ to her _Hobbies._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

No...

_Xandra SuperXwee_ changed her profile picture.

_Xandra's Supporters Fanbase likes this._

_Echo Note: I don't own Neopets, Rebeccah Black or her annoying song "Fridays". In fact, she's not even in the cage right now. You see, I don't want to get sued. Or killed. But I thought that some of you (and Armin) would like reading that addition to my author's note._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Hey people currently reading this! HOW ARE YA?_

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

u did this? O_O

_Xandra SuperXwee_- um, duh?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- why do ya wanna kill faerieland :(

_Xandra SuperXwee_- oh, so ur finally awake. So, faerieland was a symbol, and it was powerful, and it needed to be destroyed.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- wtf?

**Xandra SuperXwee – Brynn KickassKougra**

you see everything as black and white, good and bad. It's not that simple. ITS NEVER THAT SIMPLE!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- That's "Xandra" for "I dont have a good explanation"

_34 people like this._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Xandra SuperXwee**

But the faeries always helped us!

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ ya right. *sarcasm*

_Xandra SuperXwee_ and _2 others_ changed their _Location_ to _The Ruins of Faerieland._

_Xandra SuperXwee_ became a fan of _Monologuing: The Villain's Stereotype!_

**Brynn KickassKougra – Xandra SuperXwee**

who the hell would want to live in a world of soul sucking monsters?

_Xandra SuperXwee_- they were side effects, like nausea, cramping, dizziness and explosive diarrhea.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- um, ew.

_Xandra SuperXwee_- so, I like wanted a world free from the tyranny of faeries. A world for neopets, ruled by a neopet: ME!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- I think Skarl, Hagan and Kelpbeard beg to differ.

_397 people like this._

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ STFU!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- Wut tyranny?

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ What have they ever done to help us? Paint? Make soup?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Well, if everything was handed over to you by the faeries, than you would be a boring douche with no personality.

_563 people like this._

_Xandra SuperXwee_- Shut up! You're not even supposed to have many lines in this chapter! When I wuz young, they noticed my magical abilities, and I tried to get them more involved with the affairs of neopians, BUT THOSE BITCHES WOULDN'T LISTEN TO MEH! So I overthrew the winged tyrants! :D

_Hanso Awesomethief_- U were nox in disguise?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- the term "winged tyrants" wasnt even used in this parody.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- this is a parody? o.0

_Brynn KickassKougra- _What?

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ What?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- What?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _What?

_Xandra SuperXwee- _SHUT UP!

**Xandra SuperXwee**

I'm starting a new thread since u guise fucked up da last one. I needed my artefact back.

_Xandra SuperXwee_ posted a picture on _Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Brynn KickassKougra_'s walls.

**Xandra SuperXwee**

And now no 1 can stop meh! Wanna join?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- two words: Fuck. No.

_Xandra SuperXwee_- Hanso? Hbu?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- of course he wont!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- shuddup brynn! I can speak for myself!

_Xandra SuperXwee_- think of it Hanso! Freedom! Recognition!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- that would be nice.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- HANSO NO U CANT!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- No one trusts me. Even you sometimes! Now I can make a name for myself, because in this world, I'll only be a thief to you.

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

Hanso, no! I l-

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ You l? You l what?

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ What?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _What?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _What?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _What?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _What?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _What?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- Aw screw it! Xandra, you got yourself a deal!

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ :D

_Echo Note: Since you can't get interrupted on Facebook, that is the joke on that last post. Oh, and please review! I like reading my feedback, even if it's anonymous._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will: Hello, I am Echo's pet Will. None of you know me for the simple reason that I do not exist yet. Because of this time paradox, the Earth will explode in a large mushroom cloud of debris and you will all die. Unfortunately, you-

Me: *_comes in_* Will? What are you _doing?_

Will: Um...nothing...

Me: *_facepalm_* Are you telling the readers that the world's going to explode because of a time paradox despite me telling you not to?

Will: Maybe.

Me: *_sigh_* Will, _how_ many times do I have to tell you? You exist! You just haven't been introduced yet! There is no time paradox even _possible!_

Will: **Well sorry for wanting to have fun.**

Me: *_frying pan whacks her (yes, her. Will is a girl)*_

Will: *_frying pan whacks me*_

Me: You're too much like me for your own good.

Will: Fuck that.

Me: Go play with your sisters now.

Will: You can't tell me what to do!

Me: WILL! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Will: *_leaves_*

Me: *_ahem_* Sorry about that. Will is my newest pet, but you weren't supposed to meet her yet. Well, at least it's more randomness before a short chapter.

oOo

**Xandra SuperXwee – Hanso Awesomethief**

I applaud ur decision. ur not gonna regret this.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- I'm not usually one to have regrets.

_Hanso Awesomethief _poked_ Xandra SuperXwee._

_Hanso Awesometheif _received_ An Artefact (part 1 of 2) _from_ Xandra SuperXwee._

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

Brynn! Destroy it!

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ What?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _What?

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- What?

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- CATCH THE FUCKING ARTEFACT!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- oh.

**Xandra SuperXwee**

LOLZ INTERCEPTED! :D

_Hanso Awesomethief_- I got it!

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

RUN!

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

Hey Xandra! You smell funny! Have you ever been mistaken for a Very Stinky Cheese and rolled down a hill in Meridell? Being shot at is really nothing new to me. *_yawn_* Didn't you ever learn how to use your words? Nobody likes a homicidal maniac! Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to try to vaporise people? Your mastery of magic is like Jelly World—it doesn't exist! Could we hurry this up a little? I've got places to be. There are Petpetpets on Kreludor who could aim better than you! You're not good with moving targets, are you? Do you get all of your clothes from scrounging around the Money Tree, or just that rag? Speckled? What, you couldn't afford a Blue Paint Brush? Did you win the Neopie for "Neopia's Nerdiest Magician"? Here's a Neopoint, maybe you can go buy a clue with it. Let me guess—you're doing your best Edna impression? Now I see why you needed this artefact—your magic skills stink! Nox must've died from laughing at your magical abilities. Something tells me you didn't study with the faeries long enough. You're just jealous you'll never be as powerful as Fyora! Until I met you, I didn't even know there was an Ugly Paint Brush!

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ FUCK YOU!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Hey, it's Echo. Sorry for the lateness of this update and the lack of reviews. My computer got a virus, and deleted ALL OF MY STUFF! Everything: the original scripts of my stories, other files that you don't care about, and the chapters I had written for Just Another Stupid Adventure (luckily I'd only written three chapters, so not a major loss). Still...in the words of Facebook:_

_**Echo S. Inmyhead**_

_Computer virus = HELL_

_And now for chapter 16..._

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief**

Hanso? Wtf are u doing?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- I have a plan.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- A good plan?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- yes.

_Brynn KickassKougra-_ am I gonna like it?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- no.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- D:

**Xandra SuperXwee – Hanso Awesomethief**

GIMME! I NEED IT!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- no, I shouldn't give an insane person something dangerous. It's against my morals.

_6 people like this._

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ what? 6 likes? Come on people! SHOW ME SOME LOVE!

_13847 people like this._

_Hanso Awesomethief-_ that's better.

**Oblivion – Brynn KickassKougra**

rawr. Imma kill u nao :)

_Brynn KickassKougra_- EAT STEEL BITCH!

_Brynn KickassKougra _and_ Oblivion_ are now in a _Poke Fight._

**Xandra SuperXwee – Hanso Awesomethief**

Well, u gonna let her die? I'll kill her, u know I will.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- she'll be fine, and i'm doing good too. Maybe you shouldve kept your glasses, Xandra.

_Xandra SuperXwee- _HELL NO!

_Xandra SuperXwee _sent_ Magic Blast x(insert number here) _to_ Hanso Awesomethief._

_Hanso Awesomethief _got a notification:_ Artefact Overload = 100%_

**Hanso Awesomethief – Xandra SuperXwee**

I'll see you in hell.

_Xandra SuperXwee-_ Dude! that's going a little overboard...

_Hanso Awesomethief_- So is your plan.

_Hanso Awesomethief _added_ Stabbing Dangerous Magical Artefacts _to his_ Hobbies._

_Hanso Awesomethief _became a fan of_ Bright Light...Number Three._

_Oblivion _added_ Poofing into a puff of smoke, kinda like a book _to his _Interests._

_Oblivion is offline._

**Brynn KickassKougra**

The sun is out! The spell is broken! YAY!

_TFR BoardRegular_- Never squint your eyes again.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- -_-

_Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Xandra SuperXwee _added_ Being Stoned _to their_ Interests._

_Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Xandra SuperXwee_ changed their _profile pictures._

_Every Neopet Owner Who Has Read This Plot likes this._

_View all 38292753412 comments that only read "lol" or "XD"_

**Brynn KickassKougra**

No... ;_;


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (aka Lag Fest)

_Am I right? Lag Fest? :D_

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Awesomethief (stone)**

No! Hanso whyyyyyyyy? ;_;

**King Altador**

DAMMIT WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- cool it, dude, they're over there.

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- lol look at their faces XD

_32923 people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- im not even gonna comment on your crazy amount of likes anymore.

**King Altador – Brynn KickassKougra**

Brynn? Wut happened?

_Fyora FaerieQueen_- OMGZ I L1K3 T0TALLY WANT 2 KN0W DAT 2!

_Skeith Guard_- derp?

**Brynn KickassKougra**

(insert explanation here) and they turned to stone! ;_;

_Draik Guard_- I sad now. :(

_Fyora FaerieQueen_- S0 1 L1K3 0W3 H1M 0N3. 1 CHNG3 H1M BACK.

_Fyora FaerieQueen _sent_ Freedom! _to_ Hanso Awesomethief_

**Hanso Awesomethief**

AH! Whaddid I miss?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- ur back! YAYZ!

_Skeith Guard_- YAYZ!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- -_-

**Fyora FaerieQueen**

1 HAV3 2, L1K3, G0 N0WZ. 1 TAK3 XANDRA. BY3Z!

_Fyora FaerieQueen _and_ Xandra SuperXwee (stone) _changed their_ Location _to_ Some Torture Chamber- I Mean...Yeah, Some Torture Chamber Somewhere._

**Hanso Awesomethief**

(enter artefact-stabbing explanation here) and dat's wut happened.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- GENIUS! How did u know that Fyora could bring you back?

_Hanso Awesometheif_- I didn't. Oh, there's the artefact. AAAAHHHH!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- HANSO! D:

**Hanso Awesomethief – Brynn KickassKougra**

Nah, just joking.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- dislike!

_Hanso Awesomethief_- hey, come on! I just saved all of Neop-

_Brynn KickassKougra_- you saved Neop? What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- What?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- What?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _What?

_Hanso Awesomethief- _What?

_Brynn KickassKougra- _What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- shut up and kiss me already!

_Brynn KickassKougra_- ok.

**King Altador**

weren't u guise supposed to kiss or something to please the hoards of fangirls who invaded the boards?

_Brynn KickassKougra_- we did. In real life.

_Hanso Awesomethief_- I don't think that you can kiss over Facebook.

_Skeith Guard-_ :(

_Brynn KickassKougra_- what, were you all expecting a picture or something?

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- maybe.

_132794 people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- IF all of u are finished, can I talk prices with the thief? I wanna get nabile something.

_Nabile QueenOfDaThieves likes this._

**Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!**

Walkin' into the sunset...

_9823686341047 people like this._

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- WTF, there's not even that many people on Earth!

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- there's an Earth? What?

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- What?

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- What?

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- What?

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- What?

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- What?

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- What?

_Hanso Awesomethief_- HEY! That's Brynn's and my thing!

_Hanso Awesomethief _and_ Brynn KickassKougra _poked_ Jazan TheQasalaKing _and_ Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Ah, the epilogue. Now I can put all my focus on re-writing the sequel I promised ages ago. WOOHOO!_

**Hanso Masterthief – Timmy SomeRandomKid**

Here's the screenie...

**Fyora FaerieQueen**

0KAYZ, L3T'S R3BU1LD FLAND!

_Naia FountainFaerie_- um...fland?

_Mira SpaceFaerie_- Maybe Faerieland?

_Fyora FaerieQueen_- S0 1 L1K3 WANNA G3T FLAND BACK 1N DA SKYZ! :D

_Aethia BattleFaerie_- why? Everyone likes it on the ground.

_Illusen FromDaGlade_- I do too. ^-^

_Jhudora IHaveABluff-_ I don't :(

**Jazan TheQasalaKing – Nabile QueenOfDaThieves**

Nabile! Man is it good to see you!

_Nabile QueenOfDaThieves_- didja get me something or not?

_Jazan TheQasalaKing_- yes dear.

_Nabile QueenOfDaThieves _received_ Some Pink Necklace _from_ Jazan TheQasalaKing._

**Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!**

And that's how you make a wraith your bitch.

_1747243 people like this._

_Usul ApprenticeGuy_- how can he even see the screen? Braille keyboards are one thing, but how does he know what people are typing?

_Katsuo KougraFromTopChop_- idk.

**King Altador**

Looking for the Darkest Faerie statue. It's been a month. Hungry, tired, weak...

**Hanso Masterthief – Timmy SomeRandomKid**

So that's screenie number 1.

_Timmy SomeRandomKid_- boring. Get to the good part!

_Hanso MasterThief_- u mean me and Brynn? Ok, heres the other screenie...

**Fyora FaerieQueen – Brynn KickassKougra**

L0LZ, 1 MAK3Z U CAPTA1N 0F MY GUARDS N0WZ! XD

_Brynn KickassKougra_- the outfit is terrible. FML. And the helmets back. Craaaaaaaaaap.

_237 people like this._

**Kanrik IceCavesFTW – Hanso Awesomethief**

ur a master thief now. Congrats.

_Hanso Awesomethief_ changed his name to _Hanso Masterthief._

**Hanso Masterthief – Timmy SomeRandomKid**

And now Brynn and I get to find artefacts all over the world. The end.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- Hanso, we gotta go. Lost Desert.

_Hanso Masterthief_- that wraps it up for storytime kid. Ill make u a thief someday.

_Timmy SomeRandomKid_- D:

_Brynn KickassKougra_- No, hes not.

_Timmy SomeRandomKid_- :)

**Brynn KickassKougra – Hanso Mastertheif**

I hafta arrest you one day for corrupting neopia's youth.

_Hanso Masterthief_- aw, its okay. Besides, if it werent for thieving, I wouldnt have met you.

_Brynn KickassKougra_- true, true.

_Hanso Masterthief_- LEZZGO LOST DESERT!

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH!_- that's my thing!

_Ogrin TopChopMASTAH! _poked_ Hanso Masterthief._

_Echo Note: And that's it. Nope. No end credits this time. Still, I'd like some overall feedback, like from my last two stories. And pie me in the face if you can. Mr. Coconut?_

_Mr. Coconut: GOOD NIGHT!_


End file.
